


Heat

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Luca follows Dimitri out into the summer heat.





	Heat

Dimitri stormed outside, each step filled with rage and fury as he walked down the stairs. Behind him, he could hear his boyfriend calling after him. Despite knowing he was being followed, he refused to turn around, continuing on his journey to fuck far away from that building. 

Luca continued to run after, breathless as he caught up. “Dimitri!” He yelled, trying to get the other’s attention. He watched as the man aggressively began to pull a pack of cigarettes and light out of his pocket. The sun’s heat made it hard for Luca to catch his breath. So he was grateful when the man finally stopped walking away. He was at his car, furiously lighting a stick. 

“God, did you not hear me yelling?” Luca accused, resting his hand on the black car in order to take a moment to return to a normal breathing pattern. Except, he didn’t get the chance, as he immediately had to pull away, the car having burned him. He winced and pulled his hand close. It was scorching out, which probably wasn’t helping Dimitri’s attitude problem. 

“That bastard is a fucking moron, I can’t believe he would say that shit.” Dimitri complained before taking a drag from the cigarette. He was tapping his foot impatiently. He was so pissed at Sadik. He had half a mind to go and beat his ass right then and there in front of everyone. The man was old, he could take him. And while his anger was in no way directed at Luca, he was a bit irritated that he would follow him out for no reason. He had obviously left to be alone, why was he following him?

Luca nodded, even though he thought Dimitri was being a bit harsh. He must not have slept well, or perhaps it really ways the heat. Whatever it was, Dimitri was in a bad mood. Normally that would mean giving him space and letting him calm down on his own, but he didn’t want to have to answer for Dimitri’s behaviour, since he could practically feel all eyes landing on him when the other stormed out of the room, furiously swearing as he did. “Are you going to go back in? We didn’t finish the meeting.” He asked, starting to sweat. He didn’t recall it being so hot when they entered the building, but that had been an hour ago, so he couldn’t be too surprised.

Dimitri scoffed and rolled his eyes, lightly tapping away the ash that was building up. “Fuck no, I’m not giving him the satisfaction.” He knew it was a bit childish to storm off like that. The adult, mature thing would have been to just ignore his comments, or walk away calmly. But Dimitri was on edge all day. He wasn’t sure why, but he had felt like something bad would happen today. This must have been the incident. 

Luca wasn’t happy with his answer, but didn’t argue with it either. What could he do? Dimitri was a stubborn mule at times. He sighed and leaned against the car next to Dimitri, careful not to touch any of the metal. He didn’t really want to stay out with him, it was very hot and his mouth was already growing dry just at the thought, but he it didn’t feel right leaving his boyfriend behind. He didn’t really know if he should say anything, or simply ride this wave out. As a compromise, he snuck the hand closest to Dimitri into his free hand and held it lightly. A wordless comfort for him. Despite Dimitri’s anger, he didn’t pull away. 

They stood like that through two and a half cigarettes. Both of them were sweaty messes, and in normal circumstances they would have already went back into the air conditioned building in order to get away from the hell beating down on them. 

The time it took for Dimitri to finally calm down was long and nearly unbearable. Luca didn’t even notice that his head began to feel light. He leaned against Dimitri for support. Dimitri took it as another sign of affection. He decided he didn’t want this silence to continue to hang over them, not when Luca was clearly trying so hard to make him feel better. 

“Ugh. Let’s just leave.” He suggested. Luca barely looked up. He suddenly wasn’t feeling so good. He opened his mouth to speak, but Dimitri wasn’t looking at him. 

“That fucker isn’t going to admit he’s wrong, and I won’t admit he’s right. No one will miss us anyways. Let’s get-”

He was suddenly cut off as Luca’s whole weight fell into him. 

“Woah-!” Dimitri fumbled with trying to catch him and keep him up right, relying heavily on the car beside them to help catch the weight of the man. He was much taller, but he had been bending down a bit to lean on Dimitri, making things a bit easier. He immediately moved the body to the ground, before panic finally began to settle into him. 

“Luca? Luca??” He yelled, looking over his body for any reason as to why he might have passed out like that. He then looked over his face, which was red and sweaty. Dimitri began to put two and two together, which resulted in heavy cursing. 

You idiot! Why didn’t you tell me you were hot?!” That was a stupid question. Of course he was hot. It was a million degrees outside and the man was wearing dress clothes. For fucks sake, he should have been surprised they didn’t both pass out from the heat. Dimitri didn’t know what to do in the moment though. If he was overheated, what was he supposed to do? 

The first answer was water, but he didn’t have any on him. He could get from some inside, but that would mean leaving him, and Dimitri wasn’t about to do that. He thought harder, and came to the conclusion that the next best thing was for him to strip the other man. 

He knew Luca would beat his ass later for it, but in the moment he hardly cared. He swiftly unbuttoned his suit jacket, before moving on to unbuttoning his white shirt underneath it. He struggled to lift the other’s body up off the ground enough in order to pull the article off of him. He tossed them aside, before moving back up to Luca’s face to see how he was. 

Dimitri wondered if he should try and shake him awake, or remove his pants, or something. How in all of his years alive had he never had to deal with a situation like this before? He looked back towards the building in hopes that someone would come out. He wish he was strong enough to carry his boyfriend. That’s what he really needed. He was about to curse his pride and ask Sadik for help, since he knew that man would be able to carry Luca, when he suddenly heard a soft groan from the man beneath him. 

He opened his eyes, though barely, since the sun was shining right in them, catching a glimpse of Dimitri. Though he mostly saw shadows, the Luxembourger swore for a moment, he saw tears streaming down his boyfriend’s face…

“What happened?” He asked, starting to sit up. Dimitri immediately moved to help him.

“You fainted. You scared the shit out of me!” Dimitri yelled. Luca frowned, clearly not happy with being yelled at right after waking up from passing out. 

“Relax. Let’s just get me inside, yeah?” He offered, trying to smile, even though he still wasn’t feeling good. Dimitri nodded, moving to let Luca stand up. He walked over to his discarded shirt and jacket, holding them tightly to himself. The blond stood on wobbly legs, trying to keep from falling over. Dimitri moved to help him, but was waved off with a smile. 

“I’m fine, babe. You worry too much.” He said, his eyes sparkling. Dimitri stared back with confusion, before rolling his eyes. 

“You literally fell in my arms! You are clearly not fine!” He argued as they walked back towards the building, both bickering back and forth until they made it inside. Once the cold air hit Luca’s chest as they walked in, he flushed brightly. 

“You took my clothes off?!”

“I didn’t know what else to do!” Dimitri argued back, but the response he got was the white dress shirt being ripped away from him by a blushing Luca, who was quick to cover himself. “You’re not even going to thank me?” He asked, feeling a bit stubbed that Luca was being so casual about all this. 

“You took my shirt off, that’s nothing to thank for.” Luca pouted, before sighing. He supposed he should have thanked him first. He had merely been flustered. But why was Dimitri demanding thanks? He should have done it out of love for his caring boyfriend!

Both of them were annoyed now, stubbornly refusing to look at each other, before the quiet began to get to them. They were both being silly. Dimitri’s annoyance simply lied in his fear that Luca could have been really hurt and he wouldn’t have saved him, and Luca’s annoyance lied in the fact that Dimitri’s stubborness is what got them here in the first place. Luca sighed, before turning to look at Dimitri’s back. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, walking over and hugging his back, resting his chin in the man’s black hair. Dimitri didn’t move his feet, but placed his hands overtop his boyfriend’s.

“As you should be.” Dimitri said, before leaning back into the other. “But I’m sorry too.”

Luca smiled. Clearly that would be the best he would get. He placed a kiss into the other man’s hair, breathing in the smell of shampoo. 

“If I remember correctly, you said we could leave, yes? We should go.” Luca said, smiling slightly. Dimitri finally turned around to face the other, but the embrace they shared was quickly put back in place. 

“Yeah? Why?” He asked, despite wanting to get the hell out of there. 

“Because, I think my hero deserves something a bit more than just a thank you.” Luca said, his eyes hinting to Dimitri what he was getting at. The man blushed lightly, looked around to make sure no one was around to hear what the other had said, before his lips curled into a seductive smile. 

“Is that a promise?” He asked. Luca lifted Dimitri’s chin up with one hand. 

“Only if you can handle the heat.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to make a request, message me on my tumblr robultrash


End file.
